


Denial

by aphchina



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphchina/pseuds/aphchina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first visits, Komaeda doesn't greet him. Hinata wouldn't have known he was awake at all if it weren't for the occasional blink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

i.

When he first visits, Komaeda doesn't greet him. Hinata wouldn't have known he was awake at all if it weren't for the occasional blink.

They sit in uncomfortable silence for what seems like hours before a voice, hoarse from disuse, finally breaks it: 

"So, who are you? Kamukura Izuru? Hajime Hinata?" 

Komaeda turns his head, and suddenly Hinata's brown eyes are locked with grey green ones.

"My name is Hajime Hinata."

He doesn't reply.

ii.

"You don't want to forget, do you?" 

His smile is warm, but it doesn't reach his eyes. 

"You're the only one who doesn't mind remembering." 

"But the others haven't forgotten, have they?" 

"They try to."

Komaeda laughs, but there still isn't any humor in his eyes. There never really is.

iii.

He likes to tell himself he comes to the hospital for closure.

He wants to accept the past, not hide it away, and Komaeda's the only one who will help him. Who  _can_ help him. No one else wants to think of the game, of despair, of anything they'd done under her influence. 

Komaeda is different. He still talks about hope, about talent, about  _her._

Hinata doesn't know what's worse: Denying the past, or living in it.

iv. 

"Did you ever think of us as friends?"

"Friends?"

"Before you read my file. Before you knew about my talent." 

"That doesn't really matter, does it? After all, we're definitely not friends now, and I can't say we ever will be." 

v.

Hinata opens his eyes, adjusting to the sun filtering through the blinds of the cabin window. 

He rolls out of bed, runs a hand through his hair. He's so used to jerking awake, visions of bloody bodies behind his eyelids, it almost feels weird to wake up so calmly.

His body tingles, but not with the lingering fear of a nightmare. 

Instead, he hazily remembers the ocean, white hair, warm hands and a familiar, hesitant voice : "Will you be my friend?"

 


End file.
